


Steak Out

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Chlo's Maribat One-Shots [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Bilingual blunders, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Ladybug and Robin go out on a date.





	Steak Out

Marinette was sitting on a couch with Damien at Wayne Manor. A thought occurred to her that made her smile.

“Damien?”

Damien looked up from his book, “Yeah.”

“We should go on a date, soon. How about a steak-out?”

Damien immediately perked up. A fun superhero date with his girlfriend where they can beat up bad guys? Sign him up!

“Of course! Where should we meet?”

Marinette smiled, “Excited, are we? I’ll tell you what, I’ll set everything up, all you have to do is show up.”

Damien grinned, this would be the best date ever!

…..

Damien spent almost two hours picking out which of his Robin costumes to wear. He wanted to look good for his Ladybug.

Finally, he found the perfect outfit. It was a Robin suit designed for when he had to attend a charity function as Robin. It wasn’t that special but his clothes wouldn’t matter.

…..

When Damien arrived at the location, he was surprised. It was a garden, without any surveillance vantage points on any potential target. What was Marinette thinking?

Soon, Marinette arrives with a basket of goods. But not in her ladybug suit. Instead she was in a light pink summer dress, that Damien had to say looked beautiful on her.

Marinette smiled at him, albeit confused at his apparel.

“What are you wearing, Marinette? Shouldn’t you be in your ladybug outfit?” Damien was confused, ‘Wasn’t this supposed to be a stake-out?’

Marinette stared at him, bemusedly, “What are you wearing?”

“I’m ready for the stake-out. What are you wearing?”

It was then Marinette realised something was lost in translation. She started mumbling, “Voulez-vous sortir pour un bifteck.”

Marinette smiled, “I think I missed a few words when I asked, I meant to say, 'Would you like to go out for steak.’”

“Well nobody said we couldn’t do both?”

…..

About an hour later, both hero’s were in their costumes on top of a building across from the bank, where they got intel that there would be a robbery.

Both were eating steak and laughing with eachother.

Robin couldn’t help but think, 'What could be better than having a calm date like this with my girlfriend?’

Suddenly, a crash rang from across the road, Ladybug smirked at him, “Time for work, I guess?”

'Maybe having a literally kick-ass date like this with her.’


End file.
